The existing cutting of flexible leather material is developed in a trend of large size and multiple tool bits; the cutting efficiency is higher and higher; the types of slices typeset and cut simultaneously are diversified; and requirements for slice blanking speed are higher and higher. A traditional blanking procedure completely adopts a manual way, and several workers are in charge of the blanking and sorting of one flexible material cutting device, so that the needed labor cost is high, the efficiency is low, and time and labor are wasted.